Brithday wishes and fireflies
by naruto150
Summary: Sometimes wishes do come ture just ask Rin and her daugther.


**Birthday Wishes**

**and**

**Fireflies**

**by**

**Sean a.k.a Naruto150 **

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha I just like the show but I hate the new season (Rin and Kagome as a half-demon and Shessohmaru's new dub actor if anyone likes that they can fuck off!)**

**A/N: my friend helped me with this story.**

**Rin's p.o.v.:**

I never expected my life to be like this. When I was a child . My family was killed by bandits. I thought my life was very bleak, then I found an injured dog-Yokai in the forest close to the village I lived . I felt my entire world shift. I tried to give him food and water but he always refused to take it. When the villagers beat me for taking fish I went to see him. He asked me about my bruises, I smiled. He retracted his comment, I was still touched that he cared enough to ask. I found a strange demon in my hut, he was drinking my water. He brushed passed me, running away from some wolf demons. The leader killed him while the others attacked the village. I ran away into the forest, wanting to find the dog demon for protection. I tripped over a tree root; the wolves jumped on me. I died, I felt the demons of the underworld come to take my soul. Than there was a light: the demons were destroyed,I felt a whoosh and my soul was put back into my body. _He_ saved me, he gently stood me up. The little toad demon with him was surprised, he walked away I ran to catch up to him.

I followed him for years as he tracked the evil Naraku. It was lord Shessohmaru who dealt the death blow. Afterward he let me live in the human village with Lady Kagome and Lady Keade. From time to time Lord Shessohmaru visited me and brought me gifts, new kimono and things like that. I loved his visits, I always wished he stay longer. As I got older my childish affection turned into a woman's love for a man.

Lord Shessohmaru felt the same way about me, when I turned 16 he begun to court me. Lady Kagome was a bit shocked by me being so young. But it felt so right to me and to him as well, I wanted be his wife and Lady of the Western Lands. The courtship was a normal one, he was very sweet and kind to me. I told him what I could remember of my childhood before my family was killed. He told of his childhood, and he told me of his relationship with his father. He told me of how he felt when his father left his mother for a human woman. Even though he never shows it, his father leaving hurt him very much. So much of his adulthood was spent trying to be more powerful then father. To hopefully earn his father's respect. Which was why he never went after the Sacred Jewel to gain power from it. He wanted to earn power through his own abilities and strength, so he could feel proud of what he has accomplished with his life. With what I have done with my life seems so small compared to what he has done with his very long life. But I love him with all my heart and he loves me, even though I am just a human of a low standing in life and he is a powerful demon lord of a respectable family.

Our wedding was a surprisingly small ceremony with Shessohmaru's mother, Inuyasha, Kagome, their twin daughters,Jakan, and AU-UN in attendance. It was the second happiest day in my life. I had become the new Lady of the Western Lands, but we had no castle to live in. So we lived in the village with Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha didn't like the idea very much but he got used to it.

We'd only been married for a few months when I found out I was pregnant. I was in a panic on how to tell Shessohmaru, so I asked Kagome about what I should do. I found her just outside the village with her three-year-old twins, Akari and Aiko gathering herbs. "Auntie Rin, Auntie Rin" the two of them came running to me, I bent down to hug them both. Kagome walked over to me, "hello Rin what are you doing out here?". I stood up, my smile faded with my dark mood. "What's wrong Rin, something the matter?". I fidgeted where I stood, unsure on how to say it. "I-I'm pregnant Kagome and I don't know how to tell Shessohmaru." She took a deep breathe, "well you should be honest with him; you can't exactly keep it from him.". She was right of course but still I just didn't know how to do it. The scared look on my face said it all. "Look you can stay with us, so you can think it through, okay?" I felt a little better, "okay thank you Kagome."

I wound up staying with Kagome, Inuyasha, and their twins for a week. Being with Akari and Aiko and playing with them took my mind off the up coming talk with Shessohmaru. And helping out taking care of them made me think maybe I could be a good mother to my own child. Shessohmaru allowed me to stay because I told him I needed to spend time with my nieces, and he agreed. He could be so very patient with me and my little joys another one of the reasons I loved him.

When the week was up I went back to our home. I felt ready to tell him and whatever he would say about it. I cooked dinner I figured he would take the news better with a full stomach. As I set the table, Shessohmaru came home, "I'm happy you're back Rin I missed you." He kissed my cheek I smiled at him. "I missed you too, it's good to be home." He sat down and so did I, we began to eat in a comfortable silence. He was almost done when I got up the nerve to tell him. "I'm pregnant" I said in a tiny voice but I knew he heard me with his dog hearing. To someone else who didn't know him they would think his expression didn't change at all but I could see the shock in his eyes.

I looked up to him, " I know how you feel about half-demons but I can't get rid of this baby. It's as much a part of you as it's a much a part of me." He sighed, "I am very well aware of my past distaste for half-demons. But since this is my child, I will love this pup. You are my wife any child you give me I will love it." My face hurt because of the huge smile on it. "Thank you, I love you, I love you." I got up and ran to his side I jumped into his lap. I nuzzled his neck," I love you so much". He nuzzled back, "I love you too." I was so happy that he was taking this very well.

My pregnancy went along very well, of course Shessohmaru didn't like it when my moods would change so fast. One minute I was happy and the next I would be crying my eyes out. Then there were my unusual cravings, I was very disgusted by that. When my body grew with fat and from the baby I felt very ugly. My feet and ankles hurt,and I started having a waddle to my walk. I hated my waddle but Shessohmaru said it was cute so it wasn't that bad. The length of my pregnancy was half that of a human's. So it felt very uncomfortable and a little scary at the rate of my growth. Despite all the negative sides of my pregnancy there were some good things about it. Like being able to feel my baby kicking in my womb, it was wonderful to have a definite sign of life. Even Shessohmaru love feeling the baby move. I was happy that he took an interest in the baby this early.

In the middle of the fifth month I woke up in the early hours of the morning with pain. I told Shessohmaru to get Kagome, he ran like the wind and was back within minutes with Kagome and Inuyasha right behind him. Kagome set up some old blankets around me; the boys were allowed to stay for a few hours while we waited for the labor to start. When the pain became worse Kagome ordered them out as she talked me through it. An hour later I had my beautiful daughter, Momoka in my arms. She looked very much like me with Shessohmaru's claws and her pupils had slits like a demon's eyes usually had. Shessohmaru looked very proud as he held her for the first time.

She grew very slowly like a half-demon is prone to do, it took her nearly a decade to age a year physically. But I was happy that I got to have a baby for a lot longer then most women. When she took her first stumbling steps I nearly cried, she smiled with her mouth of four teeth. Shessohmaru was a very caring father, always playing with her. Even Jakan wasn't immune to that cute smile and her big hugs, she loved her "Uncle Jakay" very much.

When her first birthday came around she was very excited. She played with her cousins Akari and Akio, running them ragged. I cooked everyone a wonderful dinner. Momoka ate her fill and then some, she must have gotten her Uncle Inuyasha's appetite. I gave her a new doll while Shessohmaru gave her a new kimono and a hand-made music box. Kagome and her girls gave her a child's "play make-up" kit. Momoka loved it but poor Jakan was their first "beauty" to wear it. They smeared it on his mouth and got some of it in his eye. Jakan was able to get away and run to the river to wash it off as the rest of us were all laughing.

As the night wore on everyone left. The fireflies came out, Momoka ran out the door wanting to catch a firefly. Shessohmaru and I both walk out to watch her. I tried to hold back the giggles as she was jumping around. Shessohmaru chuckled as he walked over to her, catching a firefly in his hands. He held it out to her, as she reached out to touch it, it flew away. As she begun to cry Shessohmaru bent down to pick her up, quickly she started to smile. Shessohmaru asked her what her birthday wish was. She wanted a whole bunch of fireflies to catch and a little brother. Shessohmaru looked surprised I could feel my cheeks heat up with my blush.

A few weeks later Shessohmaru left on a journey to find a rumored magical helmet. While I stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha, I found out that I was pregnant again. Even though Shessohmaru was gone I wasn't alone. Momoka loved playing with Akari and Akio, they had aged faster then Momoka because of their more human blood. I loved my extended family.

**Shessohmaru's p.o.v.:**

I had been looking for my father's helmet for a year now. It's been said that it could withstand any sort of attack physical, demonic, or spiritual. I wanted it before anyone else could take it for their own. Jakan, AU-UN, and I went farther south until we reached the island of Okinawa. As we reached a tall mountain, I felt a strong demonic energy. We entered a cave where I found a skeletal dragon, and in it's claws was the helmet. I raced up it's legs ready to take it. It was just within my finger tips as a dark energy rose above the bones. I withdrew Bakusaiga and attacked sent the spirit into the underworld. The bones fell, "Milord are you alright?"Jakan asked, I landed on my feet shaking off the dust holding onto the helmet. "I'm fine, Jakan." I looked over the helmet it was black with red trim and silvery horns on the end. "hhmm, not terribly impressive looking Milord" squawked Jakan. I glared at him, "this helmet has the power to stop any attack, that is immpressive enough." He quickly apologized , I just stared blankly at him. We walked away from the pile of bones to go home. I missed my Rin and Momoka so very much.

When we reached home in the early hours of the morning, they were sleeping in Inuyasha hut. As I bent to pick them up to carry them home I noticed Rin holding a small bundle. _She had another child!_

I carried all three home and set them down. I pulled them into my arms and held them, "Shessohmaru you're back" Rin whispered softly. I smiled at her "so, who is this new child?" Rin held it up, Momoka lay next to my side lightly snoring. I took a look at him, he looked like me minus my markings I loved him instantly, "what's his name?" she gently rocked him, "his name Hiroto" I liked it. "it's perfect" I hated missing his birth but was glad that I was here now.

Momoka was happy that I was home, she told me about her cousins and how Inuyasha drink too much tea and got sick all over the table and how Kagome made him clean it up and then made him sleep out side, that was funny. I was happy that I was with my family.

**Rin p.o.v.: **

My husband was back I was so happy. He spent all day in the house with me and the children. He let Momoka try on the helmet, I didn't think it looked very good on her or on Shessohmaru. "I won't wear it but I will keep it so it's under my protection." As night fell again, the fireflies came and we all went outside to watch them buzz around. Momoka ran after them saying that her wish finally came true. And I know mine did come true the moment I laid eyes on a wounded demon in the forest as a child. I had a family, a big, noisy, wonderful, family.

**A/N: That's it, so tell me what you think about it, okay? Bye now**


End file.
